Vampiric Wolf
|allegiance = Enemy; Neutral |temporary = |missable = |required_chapter = |required_other = |area = |organization = |relationships = |romance = |conflict = |pair = |quests = |level = 8 |hit_points = 50 |xp_value = 2000 |strength = 9 |dexterity = 9 |constitution = 9 |intelligence = 9 |wisdom = 9 |charisma = 9 |total_scores = 54 |luck = |weapon_proficiencies = |no_of_attacks = 1 |thac0 = 13 |racial_enemy = |morale = 10 |breaking_point = 6 |recovery_time = 60 |natural_ac = |effective_ac = 2 |s_v_death = 11 |s_v_wand = 13 |s_v_polymorph = 12 |s_v_breath = 13 |s_v_spell = 14 |fire = |cold = |electricity = |acid = |magic = |magical_fire = |magical_cold = |slashing = |crushing = |piercing = |missile = |open_locks = |pick_pockets = |stealth = |move_silently = |hide_in_shadows = |find_traps = |set_traps = |detect_illusion = |spells = |special_abilities = |extra_abilities = |effects = |special = *+100% poison resistance * Detect Illusion bonus Immunities *Berserk *Charm *Confusion *Fatigue * Held * Level drain * Morale failure *Normal weapons *Panic *Paralysis *Petrification *Poison *Slay *Sleep * Stun Protected from *Chaos *Confusion *Dragon Rain *Hold Person *Nature's Beauty ---- Gladiators of Thay In addition to the above: *Cannot be killed *Immune to almost every other status effect |script_name = None; OHBMENA1 |override_script = |class_script = |race_script = |general_script = |default_script = WTASIGHT |gold = 0 |items = None |exclusive_equipment = |reputation_kill = 0 |reputation_join = |reputation_leave = |voice_actor = |creature_code = WOLFVA; WOLFVA01; OHBMENA1 |store_code = }} The Vampiric Wolf is a rare and dangerous variety of wolves and is mainly encountered around the Sword Coast. It can only be harmed with magical weapons and spells, and it steals health from its targets when dealing damage, while potentially paralyzing them. Locations ''Baldur's Gate'' *Temple at Beregost: two in the northeast, together with other kinds of wolves *Ulcaster Dungeon: one in the "treasure chamber" *North Nashkel Road: may spawn in the north and south of the longer east-to-west section of the road *Third Cloakwood: may spawn in the northwest *Random travel encounter: plains *Random travel encounter: grassland ''Tales of the Sword Coast'' *Isle of Balduran, Wandering Eye: encountered on all three lower levels of the ship – two on the lowest, one on the next and two on the third ''Shadows of Amn'' *Heretic Temple: possible rest encounter ''Gladiators of Thay'' *Seen in the company of Stirv the Creature Wrangler when entering the arena; this one is not hostile *Can be bought from Stirv for a training fight in the training arena Gameplay *The attack of a vampiric wolf counts as being made with a weapon in the original Baldur's Gate and its expansion Tales of the Sword Coast only, in the Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition and all other games of the series, it is magical and has an enchantment of 2. The creature deals 1d10 piercing damage with 0 speed at a melee range of 1 ft. But there's more to it. *Unless blocked by its magic resistance or countered with a save vs. death, the target will inevitably be held for 6 rounds, while the vampire will regain 20% base health by the hit, which yields 10 HP. *A good way to judge your party's ability to deal with a vampiric wolf is to watch its current health state through the tooltip. If it frequently reads "uninjured," you are likely not dealing enough damage to it quickly enough to defeat it. * In the Enhanced Editions, clerics and paladins may try to turn the undead creatures, while this is not possible in the original Baldur's Gate. Notes *Though adjustments were made for the Vampiric Wolf in the original Shadows of Amn, like fixing the bugs and making their attack magical, it only makes an appearance in a single area of the Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition. Bugs * In the original Baldur's Gate, none of the basic feats of creatures are correctly assigned to the vampiric wolves, although all values already exist in the game files: instead of being undead wolves that are vampiric, they are classified as humanoid human mages. This is fixed since Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn and in the Enhanced Editions. External links * Category:Undead Category:Wolves (race) Category:Vampiric wolves Category:Immune to normal weapons Category:Immune to poison Category:Bugs Category:Enemies